Juegos de mesa por un principiante
El dado rodaba sobre el tablero, esperaba con ansias que salga 6 y poder comprar Jr. de la unión mi hermana y hermano gritaban y golpeaban la mesa si obtenía el 6, ya que, podría comprar y tener todo el color azul y por un antiguo trato con mi hermana toda esa línea (desde el ferrocarril y las propiedades verdes) ya nadie podría pasar por ahí, porque o se iban a la cárcel o comenzarían a ir de poco a poco a la quiebra su única solución es el arca comunal o casualidad… El domingo era el único día de la semana que podría jugar juegos de mesa ya que la mayoría de mis amigos estaban finalizando el colegio y tenían otras prioridades, así que visitaba la casa de mi padre y con mis dos hermanos menores jugaba, no nos llevamos muchos años pero me gustaba visitarlos y jugar con ellos, me tenía que partir porque en la mañana jugábamos pelota y en la tarde después de almorzar mi hermana quería que juguemos juegos de mesa con ella, le fascinaba Monopolio y Atrapado con ella y así fue por buen tiempo. La verdad que en los años 80s y 90s eran poco conocidos los juegos de mesa, (ya que estaban de moda El súper Nintendo, el Sega y El Play Station1) y más aun para un chico de clase media, que de juegos de mesa solo conocía (Atrapado, Millonario, Monopolio, Top Secret, Ponte Mosca y la novedad casi a finales del los 90s fue Risk, War, Clue y Life, que de los cuales pude jugarlos porque la madre de uno de mis mejores amigos le había traído del extranjero estos juegos. Cuando cumplí los 17 ya poco tiempo tuve para jugar juegos de mesa, deje de frecuentar a mis hermanos por las fiestas, la enamorada, la academia, el ingles, la confirmación y salir con mis amigos del colegio ya que posiblemente era el último año que nos íbamos a ver, aunque siempre decíamos lo contrario pero nunca fue así. Recuerdo que un día baje a la casa de mis amigos y después de tiempo estaban todos reunidos en la mesa (y no era para comer ni para tomar) si no que tenían unas cartas tipo barajas con figuritas medias extrañas, las cuales nunca había escuchado nada referente a eso, les pregunte y me dijeron que era “Magic el encuentro” que tenían 5 colores y puedes ser un mago, me aburrí y me fui a la sala a ver tv, quejándome porque quería ir a jugar pelota al campo de Marte, a la semana siguiente los vi jugando Calabozo y dragones y fue la misma situación que la semana pasada, así que si no puedes contra ellos te les unes y un amigo me prestó un deck (una baraja) así que me gustó porque no le permitía jugar al oponente recuerdo que era azul y que solo tenía un bicho llamado cangrejo bayoneta y así es como comencé a ingresar a todo el mundo de juegos, para mí fue una nueva experiencia porque no solamente, comencé a jugar Magic, si no juegos de roll, juegos de tablero, ya que en este nuevo mundo para mi te vas haciendo amigo de gente que ni pensabas conocer, de otros distritos y así conocer sus amigos. En la universidad tampoco nadie jugaba juegos, mis amigos me decían que le gustaba el ludo, ajedrez, casinos y una vez a las quinientas Monopolio pero que se aburrían ese era su mundo de juegos de mesa pero yo poco a poco sinceramente me envicie, porque casi en 7 siclo deje de ir algunos días a clases por jugar torneos, o por jugar estos benditos juegos varios días a la semana (pero algo bueno que puedo tener es la captación y de estudiar de los apuntes de mis mejores amigas así que a pesar de ser el delegado y no ir, obtuve una media beca jaja que claro la perdí al siguiente ciclo), bueno comencé con batalla naval, ya más tiempo jugábamos war, es mas habían fechas que jugábamos de madrugada y no terminábamos y mi amigo le decía a su madre que no altere la mesa para continuar el día siguiente y eran enviciadas de varias fechas donde algunos se ponían picones o donde a veces la gente se aliaba por el solo hecho de no verte ganar así fue como paso el tiempo y con los nuevos amigos que conocí, comenzamos a jugar juegos de roll como “vampiros”, “calabozos” y era para mí un viaje interprovincial irme de Jesús maría hasta surco, pero todo era amor al juego. Con el tiempo el trabajo se puso más pesado, vinieron mas estudios, enamoradas, viajes y tuve que abandonar todo estos juegos ya el tiempo no te da y uno tiene otras prioridades abandone muchas cosas que me gustaban pero conocí nuevas que no me hacían acordarme de ellas (claro el gran deck siempre lo tenía y con cada expansión lo hacía cada vez más grande) pero hasta que un día como quien no quiere la cosa visite la tienda donde iba a jugar torneos y oh maravilla aun seguían varios amigos que deje de frecuentar, así que el bicho de los juegos de mesa volvió y esta vez sí con fuerza, que ahí fue donde me cambio la idea de los juegos de mesa, sinceramente aun no conocía nada de juegos pero me dijeron vamos a jugar ¿Talismán?, Talismán que es eso jajaja los únicos talismanes que conocía son los de magic, pero fue alucinante, de ahí comenzaron a venir mas como Betrayal at House on the Hill, Condottiere, Citadels, Battlestar Galactica, la expansión de Talismán “Dragon”, The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow, Agrícola, last nigth on earth, The Walking Dead, Zombies, small wonder, waooo fue como abrir la caja de pandora, sinceramente no sabía que existiesen tantos juegos y lo mejor que sean buenos juegos, ya comencé a investigar e involucrarme más ver videos sobre los nuevos juegos, comprarme mis dados, ir a nuevos locales, y aprender de ellos, sinceramente no sabía de todo este mundo pensaba que era un experto porque cuando preguntaban de juegos de mesa la mayoría decía Monopolio y yo podía decir 5 juegos que nadie conocía pero soy un principiante pero con las ganas de aprender de estos nuevos juegos y darle duro, han vuelto y creo que por buen tiempo no se ira. Hay cosas en la vida que uno deja por un tiempo pero cuando las retoma se da cuenta todo cambia para bien o para mal, pero si son cosas que te gusta hay como ese sentimiento dedicarle tiempo, de aprender, de comprar, de reunirte con gente para jugar, de agarrar tu agenda y separar un día de la semana, de buscar estrategias y de enseñar a nuevas personas que tirar un dado ya nunca será lo mismo que años pasados y que hay muchas cosas que se están perdiendo por el simple hecho de no conocerlas.